User talk:Wikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thecrispy22 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carl Sagan42 (talk) 04:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Itsgood page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carl Sagan42 (talk) 04:27, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hakurou Tengu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sarah Manley (talk) 04:07, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zvsp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arnethegreat (talk) 05:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:MagicScrumpy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carl Sagan42 (talk) 06:18, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kinkzoz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carl Sagan42 (talk) 10:44, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Davidb1989 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arnethegreat (talk) 19:47, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:JYochem94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carl Sagan42 (talk) 09:35, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:UnderscoreTrix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arnethegreat (talk) 23:42, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ileosmo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Igotbored (talk) 04:07, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:21isLuv page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arnethegreat (talk) 19:14, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:XBLAHMASTERx page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 18:16, June 15, 2015 (UTC)